A non existant day with the organization
by PurpleBrownie
Summary: What happens each day with the organization? Well look here and see! First story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**This is my First story so be nice**

* * *

Xemnas POV

It was a peaceful day with the organization. Roxas and Axel were quietly playing Xbox. Zexion was reading. Xaldin was making a cup of tea. Xigbar was polishing his guns, Vexen was experimenting and Larxene, well Larxene was chasing Xion for some reason while Marluxia was laughing.

What the FUDGE! Peaceful my $$.

It's never peaceful in the castle! Axel and Roxas were shouting, Xigbar was shooting Vexen, who in return screamed and dropped a liquid, which might I say made the BIGGEST boom EVER! Larxene was screaming bloody murder, while Xion got in the middle of it, and Marluxia was laughing like a mad man.

Wait, where was Saix and Luxord? Oh that's right. I told them to train and teach Demyx how to fight.

In all this I decided something, so what do I do? I call a meeting.

* * *

**How did I do? Please tell MMMMEEEEE!**

**Please Review to**


	2. Before the meeting

**I'm baack! **

**Opps, I may have forgotten to do something last chapter…(shifty eyes)**

**Fine "I do not in any way, own kingdom hearts"**

**Happy? **

**Well heres another chappy.**

Axel POV

(This is from where Roxas and Axel were shouting)

Ok well me and Roxas are disagreeing, "YOU ARE SSSOOOOOOO CHEATING!" He says, and I'm like "NO YOU AAAARRRRREEEE!" When Zexion came in and BROKE the FR****** TV! How fair was that? Then he swore like a sailor at us. Then to make matters worse, MANSEX came in and he had to have another meeting.

It got quite funny then because everyone blamed it on Vexen for no reason. But my day went down again because he said "Everyone, you are all…"

Zexion POV

OMG I am living with idiots. Look at everyone! What happened to peace and quiet? You think I would be asking for the key to the world! I got up, grabbed my lexicon and smashed the TV, I then screamed "OI YOU MOTHERFU***** IDIOTS, SHUTUP, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS IS A FRICKING LIBERY YOU DUMBASSESS!" I am now outta breath… hopefully that worked.

I then heard " EVERYONE… TO THE MEETING ROOM that never was"

GOD what does he want now? By the end of the year we will all be dead from how much he wants.

For the love of god, I just wanted to read.

Vexen POV

OMG! What happened to my LAB?

"MY LLLLAAAAABBBBB"

Next thought came to my mind.

"!"

That was probably the biggest scream I have ever made.

"!"

I looked at my behind, only to see a arrow.

"!"

Scratch that… that was probably the biggest scream I have ever done.

Luxord POV

OMG! Even lady luck has this type of power. Demyx RRRREEEAAAAAALLLLLYYY sucks at fighting. How does shooting water at people defeat them? All its doing to Saix is ticking him off.

Oh Demyx is not going to survive this. One look at Saix and people would be running. I should probably stop Saix. Mhm. Well superior would kill me if I didn't save the poor SITARIST. Damn. CRAP. Why Demyx?

Demyx POV

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE!"

Saix POV

GGGRRRRR. This is really annoying now. "eep". HE GOT ME IN THE SCAR! "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He will pay. I whip out my claymore and he his sent running. "NOT SO FAST!" I catch up to him and manage to get him once. But nnnnnoooooo. Luxord just had to stop me. This is BULL.

Oh but what do I hear? "EVERYONE… TO THE MEETING ROOM that never was!"

That just stopped me from beating the crap outta Demyx.

**OK people. **

**Guess what the meetings about.**

**Now I command you to REVIEW!**

**Pwease.**


	3. The Meeting

**HHHIIIIIIII!**

**I'm sad, why isn't anyone reviewing?**

**All well. I'll still keep on righting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts**

Xion POV

"Ok. Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Namine, Zexion, Repliku, Axel and Larxene…"

Mansex started. Jezz. What is he going to say, I wonder…

"You eight will be going to SCHOOL!" WAIT, What did he say!

"NNNNNNOOOOOO"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE US!"

"YOU BASTARD"

"YOU MO**********! DUMB***! IDIOTIC NOBODY!"

"Uhh… Superior I don't think that's the best idea!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?"

I'm sorry, but the following scenes are to violent. So instead I will be showing a fluffy bunny.

"Lalalala, ooohhh hello mister grass! How are you today?"

OK this is just a tad boring… good timing though, the fighting is done.

Repliku POV

"OOOOOWWWWW" That hurt. Why am I even included? I'm not even apart of the organization.

Larxene POV

Stupid mansex. Go to hell with him. I am going to murder him. He hasn't even told us why we're going.

Namine POV

'Oh dear, this isn't going to go well.' I think while healing Roxas's arm.

**Well I wonder how well this is going to go.**

**Now please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Meeting PART 2

**Helllllooooooo readers!**

**I am vvveeeeerrrryyyyy happy! :) **

**I got my first review! **

**Now the disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, only the randomness. **

**

* * *

**Xemnas POV

Well that went well. Now it's time to tell the other laughing members what they will be doing…

Lexeaus POV

I don't like that smirk…

Xigbar POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

'OMG! That was so funny'Failing to notice the smirk on Mansex's face.

"Now that's done, you…one, two, three, four, five, six. You seven will be…"

Axel POV

I am sssooooooo glad Xigbar gave me lessons on how to eves drop.

"Now that done, you… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…

OMG! He knows how to count. Its amazing! He has never known how to count!

"… You seven will be getting jobs!"

Can barely hold the laughter! To The Game Room THAT NEVER WAS!

Larxene POV

"What is it now, Flamehead?"

"GUESS WHAT THE UPPERS GET TO DO!" Damn it sounds really funny.

"6, 9, 13, 14, REPLIKU, NAMINE! GET IN HERE NOW!" If Axel is ready to laugh his guts out, everyone should hear it.

"They have to get …JOBS!"

"OMG that just made my day!" Roxas and Repliku said in unison.

Then they started the glaring contest.

"!" WOW!I never knew Zexion, Demyx, Xion or Me could laugh so loud!

Xigbar POV

It was total chaos in the throne room, and chaos wasn't all. Ice shards and lances were flying everywhere! But that wasn't what was disturbing me, for off in the distance, I could hear laughter…

It's them...

* * *

**Damn, that was a good chap.**

**Now please don't let me down and REVIEW!**


	5. Wakeing up

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!**

**I'm sssoooooo sorry I haven't updated, but I had a writers block…**

**crappy excuse, I know, but here is the fifth chap **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Lexaus POV

"Zexion"

"Zzzzzzzzz"

"Zexion"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

'For the Love of God, how heavy does this kid sleep?' I thought.

"WAKE UP ZEXION"

"O MY FRIGGIN GOD!" Well that woke everyone else up.

"WHAT?" I swear he could go to yelling school!

"Time for school"

"humh"

Roxas POV

"DDDIIINNNNGGG"

I look at the God be Damned clock… its mocking me… 6:00am…I hate you clock, I hate you.

**Well that enough for… as soon as I come up with something, I will update… I promise.**

**Sorry about the crappy chapter but whats done is done…**

**So REVIEW!**


End file.
